


Fallout Haiku

by Neriad13



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Humor, Poetry, slight language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neriad13/pseuds/Neriad13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout Haiku

Raiders on all sides

I race in, my guns blazing

Fusion core empty

-oOo-

Is that a tree there?

It's growing from a ghoul's skull

What a weird creature

-oOo-

I want to help you

My Intelligence is low

I can only grunt

-oOo-

A truck-sized mutant

has a street light as a weapon

power armor - wet

-oOo-

Fuck the mirelurks

popping out of the cold sea

with the sound I hate

-oOo-

Ghouls racing at me

They're flailing, falling, screaming

They laugh when they die

-oOo-

Tenpenny Tower

Helping, making it better

Betraying them all instead

-oOo-

Charging from the Fog

A glowing stag, so angry

Oh God, my heart beats

-oOo-

What is this strange meat?

So sweet, so tender, delicious

I like it a lot

-oOo-

I didn't mean it

I didn't know you were there

Please stop shooting me

-oOo-

I Fight the Good Fight

Even though I change little

And the wind fights back

-oOo-

Do you see this nuke

In the Fatman by my side?

Why do you still fight?

-oOo-

In love and hungry,

I bite into a raider

Piper hated that


End file.
